


A Different Reward for a Job Well Done

by Gwynne



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Sometimes the reward for a job well done isn't a harder job. Or maybe it is....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that 'Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen' is at the publishers.... (Although I hope, desperately, that it's NOT the last in the saga!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Reward for a Job Well Done

Lois McMaster Bujold, one of the greatest science fiction writers of all time, stretched out in the lovely new lounger with added back padding. She eased into the most comfortable position, and sighed as she relaxed.

Well, it was over. Truly over. The last Vorkosigan novel was off to the publisher, and the long arc, stretching over decades of the novels and real-time of the writer, was done. It began with Cordelia, and it was so appropriate to end with her also. Done. Over. 

One day, maybe soon, another idea would start. Perhaps the Father’s novel, or the Mother’s. Or maybe it was time to fight some more malices. 

But not today. Today there was this luxurious chair, a congratulatory gift to herself. And coffee. And those cookies she liked. And a laptop.

She’d never done this. It was a deliberate choice, she simply couldn’t take the risk of ideas bleeding over while she was still writing. But now the Vorkosiverse was completed. So now it was safe.

Lois McMaster Bujold, one of the greatest science fiction writers of all time, leaned back in her chair, sipped her coffee, nibbled her cookie and started tapping the laptop. And then, for the first time ever, with many giggles, sighs, groans, outraged mutters and delighted snickers, she went to AO3 and started to read the Vorkosiverse fanfic.


End file.
